


Open Door Policy

by Vongchild



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Courtship, Drift Hangover, Fluff, Ghost Drifting, M/M, Threesome, it's not incest if the dicks don't touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongchild/pseuds/Vongchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy's not exactly good at keeping things private in the drift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Door Policy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the7thmauser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7thmauser/gifts).



Yancy and Tendo have a thing going. It's not a let's get married and adopt a kid or two or seven and name them after days of the week thing, but sometimes the Shatterdome is cold and lonely and it's a thing that keeps them from being either of those on the darkest nights of winter. Raleigh watches it unfold, second-hand, in little snippets and tableaus every time he drifts with his brother. He feels dirty that he knows what Tendo looks like naked, that he knows the taste of him, phantom salt on his lips. That he has stolen the first time Yancy kissed Tendo and Tendo kissed him back and that memory persists behind his eyes, that he has replayed it so many times that, sometimes, he doesn't remember which brother it happened to. That when Yancy slips out at a quarter past eleven and he asks if Raleigh wants to come along, it is only shame that makes him say no.

Yancy’s not back in the morning.

Raleigh doesn’t know why, but he goes to buy bagels. Gets dressed on autopilot and takes the bus all the way to downtown Anchorage before he realizes what he’s doing and at that point he’d might as well finish what he started. It’s not like he doesn’t know where he’s supposed to take this half dozen.

Tendo opens the door on the first knock.

“Becket number two,” he says, like he’s not surprised to see him there.

“Yo,” Raleigh hears his brother call. Tendo opens the door a little wider. Yancy’s sprawled on the bed, a strategically-placed blanket all that stands between him and total indecency. Raleigh’s stomach twists.

He wishes, for a second, that their places were reversed.

“I thought you might be hungry,” he says. Tendo takes the bag, their fingers brushing for one incredible moment.

“Thanks,” says Tendo.

“Yeah,” says Raleigh. “No problem.”

“Come in,” suggests Tendo. “Have a bagel.”

Raleigh meets Yancy’s eyes over Tendo’s shoulder. His brother’s expression is… odd. He suddenly suspects that he was interrupting something. “Nah,” says Raleigh. “I - I’d better go. I’ll eat in the commissary.”

They try to stop him, but not hard enough that Raleigh gets the idea that they actually want him there.

 

\--

 

You can call it what you want. Rangers, in their infinite capacity for crudeness, like _drift hangover_. Caitlin Lightcap uses _ghost drifting_ , or, when she feels really inspired, starts talking about _gestalt mind theory_ like that means something to anyone besides her. She’s a specialist in a highly specialized field. Raleigh’s not one for the science; he doesn’t know how it works.

He just knows he’s been inside Yancy’s head too much, because, he tells himself, Raleigh Becket doesn’t like _men_. Not that way. Not in the way that makes him want to lick Tendo’s teeth. That’s all Yancy.

But Yancy’s been inside his head since he was seventeen, so maybe they’re a little bit the same now.

Caitlin Lightcap draws a venn diagram on her tablet screen. “The pons system only links minds,” she says. “It doesn’t combine them. But there’s an exchange of ideas in the neural handshake. A combining of thoughts. A conversation. You may walk away with something that wasn’t yours in the first place.”

Raleigh stares down at his scrambled eggs. “Thank you, Doctor.”

“I know that’s not what you wanted to hear,” she says. “But… let me know what develops. It’s hard to test this in a mouse model.”

The only thing he’s going to develop if this keeps up is carpal tunnel, thinks Raleigh. “Yeah, sure, Doc,” he says.

“We’ve all been there,” she adds sympathetically. “Every ranger struggles with ghost drifting.”

Raleigh purses his lip together. Does every ranger want to curl up inside their co-pilot’s head and never come out? To live their co-pilot’s life instead of their own? To fuck their co-pilot’s lover?

“Thanks,” he repeats. This conversation is awkward. Thankfully, Lightcap seems to notice. She packs up her tablet and grabs her coffee cup.

“I’ll leave you to your meal, Ranger.”

Raleigh waves to her as she goes, and wishes he’d taken the bagel.

 

\--

 

They run sims all afternoon, category two after category two, always a bit out of step. “C’mon, Rals,” Yancy says, pulling off his helmet. Raleigh feels a momentary temptation to take his off and chuck it against the wall of the pod, sees his brother flinch. They’re ghosting. “What the fuck’s gotten into you?”

Raleigh wrestles off his own helmet, bites back a grimace. _You_ , he thinks.

“Everything okay in there, Becket Boys?” Tendo asks over the comms, which is _exactly_ what Raleigh needs to hear right now.

“No,” he says, voice hitching. “I - I need a break. Ten minutes.”

He tears out of the sim pod like a bat out of hell, locks himself in the restroom off LOCCENT, and tries to… relieve the tension, which is infuriating, and completely unsatisfying, by the way.

Outside his stall, the door opens. Raleigh freezes, breath catching ragged in his throat.  

“You okay, Rals?” asks Yancy.

“Yeah,” says Raleigh. “Just - I need a few minutes, okay?”

“C’mon,” says Yancy. “What’s bothering you? I can tell there’s something on your mind.”

Raleigh lets his hand go slack before he does himself an injury. “Maybe if you weren’t sending me RABITs of fucking the head LOCCENT officer every ten seconds I’d be able to concentrate,” he snarls.

He feels Yancy’s nod in the hangover, the phantom urge to bob his head. “Right,” his brother says after a moment. “Sorry. I can see how that would be… distracting.”

“Yeah,” says Raleigh.

Yancy is quiet for a moment, and then asks, “Are you…?”

Raleigh groans. “Go away, Yance.”

This time, he fortunately doesn’t have to ask twice.

 

\--

 

They get back in the sim pod, finish out the afternoon without any more problems. It’s not a good day, but it’s not a bad one, either. Raleigh excuses himself immediately after, because nothing sounds less appealing right now than watching Yancy and Tendo make eyes at each other for the next twenty minutes, with a strong possibility of self-satisfied flirting and hand holding and all of these things carrying over into dinner.

He goes to the mess hall, gets a tray (some kind of fish patty of dubious origins), and sits down by himself. It’s hard to feel very sociable when you’re so… preoccupied.

When he’s about halfway done with his meal, Tendo sits down across from him. “Where’s my brother?” Raleigh asks. Tendo points back towards the line.

“Getting food,” he says. “Raleigh, my man, I wanted to talk to you one-on-one. Yancy told me about your… let’s say frustrations, since we’re in polite company.”

Raleigh puts his flatware down and glances around. There’s no one nearby, but he can’t help but feel put on the spot, anyway. “Why do you care?” he asks. “It’s just the drift hangover. Nothing I can’t deal with.”

“Well,” Tendo says, “consider this a formal invitation. If you’re interested. Which it seems to me you are.”

It would be lying to say that Raleigh _isn’t_ interested. He’s replayed Yancy’s memories dozens of times. Part of him wants to make some of his own. But another part, a louder part, says that these aren’t his thoughts, that this infatuation isn’t _his_ , and it would be wrong to act on it. Thought-crime.

“I don’t think so,” he says, pushing back from the table. “Hope that doesn’t disappoint you.”

“Kinda does,” says Tendo. “Offer stands, in case you change your mind.”

“I won’t,” says Raleigh, but he doubts his own resolve. He gets to his feet, turns to leave the mess hall, and spots Yancy headed his way. He walks a little faster, but Yancy puts himself on an intercept course.

“Hey,” says Yancy.

Raleigh groans. “Did you seriously ask your boyfriend to invite me to a threesome?”

His brother laughs. “Just looking out for you.”

“Yeah, well,” says Raleigh, “Stop.”

 

\--

 

He goes back to their quarters, where staring at the walls turns into a lot of thinking about what Tendo looks like naked and that’s unhelpful. So, he changes and goes out jogging around the Shatterdome, but his mind is elsewhere and he can’t find a good rhythm.

He jogs past the commissary and looks around, but it appears that Yancy and Tendo have vacated the premises by that point.

He jogs back to his bunk. Yancy’s not there. Raleigh leans against the door and closes his eyes.

The offer stands.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” says Raleigh.

 

\--

 

Tendo opens the door on the first knock.

“Becket number two,” he says, like he’s not surprised to see him there.

“Hey,” says Raleigh.

“Change your mind?” Tendo asks slyly.

“Yeah,” says Raleigh.

“I understand,” says Tendo. “I’m kind of a legendary fuck.”

Raleigh can’t help but laugh. “Something like that.”

Tendo opens the door a little wider. Yancy’s sprawled on the bed, still mostly dressed. “Well,” says Yancy. “Aren’t you going to invite Raleigh in?”

“Would you like to join us?” asks Tendo.

“Yeah,” says Raleigh, following him in. “I’d like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, the7thmauser, and I hope you enjoyed my response to your prompt! :) 
> 
> For those curious, the prompt for this fic was: "I want a sweet fic with Tendo, Yancy and Raleigh. They can be together or just friends. Just something sweet where the Beckets are taking care of their favorite LOCCENT tech."


End file.
